Tabula Rasa
by Mini-Slayer
Summary: A blank slate. That's what Lois Lane gets after her dad and baby sister dies. What will happens to Miss Lane? read and find out
1. The Reason I Hate Christmas

The Reason Why I Hate Christmas

(Okay this is about Lois, but its really hard for me to write in 1st person but it is like from her POV but in 3rd person. A.U. like set in season 9, Jimmy is still dead, Chloe's missing, Lex is not dead, Tess still exists as Lex's new girlfriend. Clark still cant fly, Oliver and Chloe are not together and neither are Lois and Clark........ Yet. Anyway, enjoy.)

Lois Lane looked up at the darkened sky a tear streaking down her face. She was lost, but she didn't really seem to care. The General and Lucy had just died in a car crash, and now the only person left in her family was Chloe. Get yourself together Lois, if anyone found you like this you'd never hear the end of it! Anyone meaning Clark. Stupid Smallville! I needed you, the ONE time I needed you, you weren't here. The funeral wasn't over yet, but Lois just couldn't stand there and cry watching everyone grieve for her dead family. She ran, she took off her high-heels and ran and nobody tried to stop her. Lois continued running through the woods tripping over roots, vines, and anything else that seemed to be on the path smacking her hand in the process. Great even Mother Nature hates you. She thought rubbing her wrist wincing at the pain that shot through her arm. She had to get away, it didn't matter where she was going, she just had to leave Smallville, no not just Smallville, Kansas. She couldn't be at the place that it happened. They died because of me! I had to have a stupid family dinner for Christmas. You couldn't just spend it alone again could you? And there is still no sign of Chloe. God what the hell did I do to wind up with everyone dead or missing? Tripping over the root of a tree she cracked her head on a big rock. Feeling warm liquid oozing from her head she shakily reached a hand to her head and was shocked to see it covered in blood her vision beginning to get black blotches all over it. Just Great. Happy Christmas Lois.

Clark arrived at the funeral in a black suit as opposed to his usual plaid. I hope I'm not too late, he thought as he got out of his blue truck. Maneuvering his way through crying people, he noticed that Lois was nowhere to be found. Crap I am too late. Walking toward the center where the General and Lucy were laid, Clark saw that they hadn't even put them into the ground. Odd. "Have you seen Lois?" He asked a somber looking man in the front row dressed in an army uniform.

"She took off that way." The man in the uniform said gesturing towards the woods. "Poor girl, never could handle emotions well. To lose two family members in one day, and on Christmas too. Wouldn't be surprised if she left the country all together." he sighed patting the General's coffin. "I'm going to miss you Sam."

"Thanks." Clark said running towards the woods. "LOIS?!" Clark called as he scanned the forest with his x-ray vision. Seeing Lois's crumpled up figure he super sped faster than he ever had before. Dammit Oliver your 33.1 missions couldn't be on hold for one day?! He missed the funeral and let Lois down because of the lab in Rome. The plane didn't get back to Smallville until about 7 and by the time he got home it was already hours after the funeral started before he even knew about it. What a message on the answering machine too. It broke his heart, Lois trying to sound all composed, asking him to come to the funeral with her. He couldn't get ahold of her because his cellphone was fried from getting dropped in the water, and Watchtower had been offline since Jimmy died. Chloe had been in seclusion, the only time he saw her was about a month after Lois returned from the future, then nothing. She really knows how to hide when she wants to, and if Oliver had found her, he wasn't telling Clark. Picking Lois up, Clark wrapped her in his jacket and super-sped to the hospital.

"I need a doctor!" Clark yelled as he wooshed into the hospital. "I found her, she was already passed out." Clark said to a nurse as she ushered him into one of the empty rooms. Clark laid Lois gently on one of the empty beds, stroking her hair he looked up at the female doctor who had just entered the room. "Is she gonna be okay?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Pupils are dilated, possible concussion, wrist is broken, pulse is low, gash on the left side of her cranium, and she has a lot of cuts and bruises, we won't know the full extent of her damage until she regains consciousness." The doctor said as she examined Lois, she turned to the nurse that was standing behind Clark in the doorway. "I need an Ice pack, ace bandage, gauze, bandages, and bring in some extra blankets. She said as the nurse nodded and quickly exited the room to find the items the doctor requested.

"Will she be okay?!" He demanded, his hand gripping the bar of the bed Lois was in so hard it was leaving his hand indented in it. He's already lost Chloe, he wasn't about to lose Lois too.

"Sir if you want me to help her you need to leave." The doctor said as she held some gauze to Lois's head wound to stop some of the bleeding, changing it when the nurse came in with more. "Bleeding's bad." She said to the nurse "Going to need stitches, get Dr. Wilson in here please."

Clark stumbled out of the room in a daze. Walking over to a pay phone he punched in Oliver's number almost breaking the buttons in the process.

"Hello?" Came Oliver's voice from the other end.

"She's hurt." was all Clark could manage to say before he ended up squeezing the phone in half.

"Shit!" Oliver said into the dead receiver, just by Clark's tone he knew who it was. "Lois." He breathed before racing out the into the opening elevator.


	2. Wait I'm Who?

Wait, I'm Who?

(Kay this is chapter two of Tabula Rasa, I didn't get hardly any reviews for first one, but I would really appreciate some for this one. Anyway in the last chapter Lois hit her head and wound up in the hospital. Chloe's MIA and the rest of Lois's family is dead. R&R PLEASE!)

2 Weeks Later

Bright light surrounded Lois Lane as she was walking in a field full of bright blue forget me nots. "Mmm pretty." She sighed contently, everything was so peaceful here. Even when somebody jumped out from behind a tree, grabbed her by the arm, and started pulling her toward a big black portal she wasn't frightened. "I told you I don't want to go back." She said calmly. "There was so much sadness there, I'm perfectly fine right here." Wherever here was, but the fact that she had no idea where she was didn't bother her. Here she was happy. The figure stopped pulling and turned towards her, Lois couldn't make out its face, but she was pretty sure it was a guy.

"Please!" he said, his voice distorted, "You have to come back." The man didn't sound angry, even though the distortedness of his voice Lois could tell it was more pleading than anything else. "You have to pull through this -garbled name-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Lois said. Not that it mattered, no way was he or anybody else going to convince her to leave.

"-garbled name- I love you." The man said before fading away into the big black portal.

Lois Lane jumped up with a start and looked around, what had woken her? There was nobody in the room as far as she could see, then again it was pitch black so that wasn't much to go by. Trying to adjust her eyes she suddenly saw a shadow inside a shadow move from the corner of her bed causing Lois to jump back, which then caused her to fall of the hospital bed. She pulled air into her throat to prepare for a large scream, but that didn't matter because in a split second all that air was being squeezed out of her lungs in one great big embrace.

"Oh Lois, they said you might not come out of the coma, but I knew you would. Oliver was worried sick, but I knew you could do it!" Clark says with tears in his eyes still squeezing Lois. He and Oliver had been taking turns watching her, neither of them had slept more than 7 hours in the past 14 days because by the time they finished arguing about who should sleep while the other watches, which didn't go over well seeing how they both didn't want to leave her with the other, neither of them was able to get sleep because they were worried she might pull through while the other one was on duty. So they had kept the Talon in very good business.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, seeing how you seem really worried about me, but who the heck are you?" Lois said a little breathlessly. Wait not who was he, that should come later. Who was she? Lois tried thinking back, but she couldn't even remember the dream she just had. Suddenly a razor like pain shot through her head as she leaned on Clark's shoulder and cried in pain.

"Clark I thought I heard-" Oliver said as he entered the room. "Holy Shit Clark what happened?" he said watching his ex-girlfriend screaming in pain. The tears on her face were enough, not waiting for an explanation Oliver rushed out of the room. "I need a doctor!" He yelled getting the attention of everyone in the left wing, and possibly the right wing too. Running back to the room with 5 doctors trailing behind him the only thing he could think is _What the hell did Clark do to __my girl?_ Even though he was fully aware that Clark had nothing to do with it, and Lois wasn't exactly his anymore, but that didn't matter to him. The only thing that mattered was that Lois was screaming and he wanted to hit someone for it.

Lois Lane was still screaming in pain when the doctors came in, but the plus side was she found something familiar to her. The embrace of the farm-boy looking man that she was crying on.

3 hours later

After a few anesthetics the pain simmered down to that of a migraine. Lois didn't like crying, and when she had finally managed to get control of her crying she started to hiccup which only bugged her even more. "So *hic* who, *hic* where *hic* am I?" She asked nobody in particular, she needed some answers and fast before she gets another headache on top of the one she already had.

"You are at the Smallville, Kansas Memorial Hospital. I'll leave the rest up to your uh friends, you should be happy these two haven't left your side since you were admitted two weeks ago." One of the nurses said as she eyed Oliver enviously. What did this girl have that she didn't? She didn't look like nothing special. "Anyway, we have another patient to get to, hit the buzzer if you need anything." She said as she and the rest of the nurses left the room.

"Soooo?" Lois said pulling the sheets of the bed a little closer to her. "Lets start with the basics, my name, age-no wait you can skip that one, I'm afraid to know." She said ignoring a chuckle from a very somber looking farm-boy and a snappy dressed blonde haired man. "How bout how I got here?"

Clark shared a look with Oliver wondering exactly how much they should tell her. When Oliver shrugged Clark began, choosing his words carefully. "You were, uh upset and went for a run in the woods. You tripped and hit your head on a rock. When I found you, you were already passed out so I brought you here to the hospital. Then I called Oliver when the nurse made me leave the room and told him you were hurt. Your name is Lois Lane and you are a reporter at the Daily Planet. You are 23 and live in an apartment above the Talon,,,,,,,, Which is a coffee shop. I'm Clark Kent and this is Oliver Queen the Billionaire." Clark said gesturing to Oliver as he said it.

"So either your about to tell me something incredibly kinky or one of you is my brother and the other is my boyfriend?" Lois had no other explanation as to why there was two incredibly gorgeous guys here with her and not like a female friend or a family member or something.

"Actually neither," Oliver said softly. "I'm your ex-boyfriend and Clark is your best friend. We couldn't work because you never liked long distance relationships and my company Queen Industries took me to far away from you." He sighed and shot Clark a stick as close to the truth as possible look. "So what say we get you cleared for leave and I buy you a cup of your favorite coffee to see if it brings anything back." Oliver said, and walked out to find a nurse to see if Lois could leave.

"None of this sounds familiar. I remember the basics, Reading, Writing, Math, how to walk and ride a bike, but nothing about my life. Did i really date a Billionaire?" Lois asked, _Well at least you're not a total washout_. "What kind of name is Lois? It sounds like Louis. Heheh Louis and Clark." She smiled at her lame joke. "Of all the things I get to remember, school is at the top of the list. I must have been a good little student." Lois said, glaring at Clark when he laughed at her.

"Hey good news we can take you home!" Oliver said pushing past Clark, "I got some of your clothes from your apartment yesterday cause I knew you would pull through." He handed the clothes to Lois.

"Yes running around yelling at the nurses to do something and having your voice raise an octave is very reassuring." Clark said trying to ease some of the tension that he could feel emitting from Lois. _She's okay now her memory will come back little by little. The doctor said there was a possibility of this happening. Temporary._


End file.
